sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bert I. Gordon
| birth_place = Kenosha, Wisconsin, U.S. | other_names = | occupation = Film director | spouse = Flora Gordon a.k.a. Flora Lang (divorced 1979) | children = 3 including Susan Gordon (deceased) | website = www.bertigordon.com }} Bert Ira Gordon (born September 24, 1922) is an American film director most famous for such science fiction and horror B-movies as The Amazing Colossal Man and Village of the Giants. Most of Gordon's work is in the idiom of giant monster films, for which he used rear-projection to create the special effects. His nickname "Mister B.I.G." is a reference both to his initials and to his preference for directing movies featuring super-sized creatures. Career Gordon was born in Kenosha, Wisconsin and began making home movies in 16mm after his aunt gave him a camera for his 13th birthday. He dropped out of college to join the Army Air Forces in World War II. After the war, he married and he and his wife began making television commercials. He later edited British feature films to fit half-hour time slots and became a production assistant on Racket Squad and camera man on Serpent Island (1954). In 1955, Gordon made his first feature, King Dinosaur, followed by The Cyclops in 1957, which co-starred Lon Chaney Jr. In 1957, he began his prolific association with American International Pictures, beginning with The Amazing Colossal Man and its 1958 sequel, War of the Colossal Beast. AIP also distributed some of his other late-50s opuses, such as Earth vs the Spider, Beginning of the End, and Attack of the Puppet People. After filming Tormented (1960), he wrote, produced and directed The Boy and the Pirates, starring active and popular child star of the time Charles Herbert and Gordon's own daughter, Susan Gordon (who died in 2011 from thyroid cancer). All three appeared together in the celebrity lineup at the 2006 Monster Bash, held June 23–25 at the Pittsburgh Pennsylvania Airport Four Points. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment released a Midnite Movies double DVD set with the rarely seen The Boy and the Pirates, and Crystalstone (1987), on June 27, 2006.kiddiematinee.com / The Boy and the Pirates Gordon holds a degree from the University of Wisconsin–Madison.Bert I. Gordon from Gary Westfahl Encyclopedia of Science Fiction Films Gordon has regularly appeared in the celebrity lineup of the annual Monster Bash convention held in the Pittsburgh region. In 2012, he hosted and moderated a screening of The Amazing Colossal Man in Dallas, TexasDallas! "AMAZING COLOSSAL MAN" in 35mm and meet fantasy film legend Bert I. Gordon tonight! Personal life Gordon was married for more than 30 years to Flora Gordon, who went by the name Flora Lang in the latter part of her professional career; the two divorced in 1979. They had children Susan Gordon, who predeceased them, Carol Gordon, and Patricia Gordon. Filmography As director-producer. Source for credits, years and primary titles: Note: Source erroneously lists Gordon as co-screenwriter of The One and Only, solely written by Steve Gordon. Of these titles, King Dinosaur, The Amazing Colossal Man, Earth Vs. The Spider, War of the Colossal Beast, The Magic Sword, Tormented, Beginning of the End and Village of the Giants were featured on the film-spoofing series Mystery Science Theater 3000. Later, Attack of the Puppet People was featured on the sister series to Mystery Science Theater 3000, Rifftrax, as well as a redux of The Magic Sword. References External links * Category:Science fiction film directors Category:Horror film directors Category:People from Kenosha, Wisconsin Category:1922 births Category:Living people Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:Film directors from Wisconsin